There are many instances in integrated circuits where single ended signals must be converted to differential signals. For example in some circuits where an antenna is utilized, the signal from the antenna is single ended but the signal is then converted on the circuit into a differential signal. Typically, a differential amplifier is utilized for such a purpose. It is always desirable to reduce the cost and size of the circuit and typically since the differential amplifier contributes to the cost and size of the circuit it is desirable to provide improvements that address these concerns.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The system and method should be cost effective, easily implemented and adaptable to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.